Leaving Red
by geekychic1999
Summary: So this was deleted and reuploaded for maintenance. I'm sorry for the long break. 13 year old Talon was brought to the red lantern corps as a young child after her planet was destroyed. After realizing the true intent of the Corps, she joins the crew (with Saint Walker) and tries to piece her life back together. K for now, rating may become T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first story. I made some revisions, but doc manager decided to ignore them, so yeah. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Talon and the other OCs. Don't sue me because all I own are $7 and a pack of gum.

Roum is pronounced ROW-um

Keomara is pronounced key-o-mara

Talon shuddered with blood lust and excitement as she flew her mini-transport into and asteroid belt near the planet known as Frontier Settlement X11, the home planet of the green she'd been stalking. As she flew the transport, she looked for a relatively safe asteroid to "crash land" on. She knew it needed to seem realistic, but if she actually ruined the ship, she would fail her final test to become a full member of the Red Lantern Corps.

She was excited that her father had finally deemed her ready to actually hunt and kill a Green with no backup, but she was also nervous. She knew how dangerous the greens could get, especially if they had their pet manhunters following them. How she hated those vile robots that had destroyed so many innocent lives, destroying entire planet in their ferocious rages. He would probably bid his to attack her as soon as he realized that she was not fooled by his false kindness, because she was a threat to their empire if she was not ensnared in their elaborate web of lies an cruel trickery.

She saw them for what they truly were, for nine years ago her planet, Zandrion, was destroyed. Her and her best friend Dreknon's families, the only Zandrics to escape, were massacred brutally by the green's manhunters. She was the only survivor.

/+/

_Four year old Keomara was playing in the dirt with Dreknon when they saw the first of the robots fly overhead. It aimed its hand at them and fired what appeared to be a beam of fire at them. Dreknon, who was two years older and much bigger than her grabbed her tiny hand and pulled her out of the way, the fire beam scorching the ground where they had been only moments before. _

_They ran, dodging behind trees and brush, the haunting screams of their people following them as they were massacred. Even louder were the monotone voices of the monsters as they repeated their evil mantra. "No man escapes the manhunters. No man escapes the manhunters." _

_Tears blurred her vision as Dreknon pulled her forward until they reached their parent's huts. He let her go and they ran to their parents. She ran to her daddy, saying "Daddy! Daddy! There's a bunch of mean scary robots throwing fire at stuff coming! Don't let them get me!" He scooped her up in his broad arms and called her ten year old brother, Roum, to their side. Together with Dreknon's parents and older sisters, Illana and Elson, they ran to the ship their fathers, who were the most advanced scientists on the planet, had created. _

_As they flew away from the planet, they heard a boom, and the ship rocked in the midst of a shockwave, debris pelting the hull. Looking back, they saw that their planet had been completely destroyed by the monsters. Illana let out a sob, burying her lined face in Roum's arm. The younger children, who could not help but be grossed out even after what had just happen, began to tease them. Keomara and Dreknon made gagging and choking noises while Elson Sang, "Roum and Illana, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes courtship, then comes union, then-" _

_She was cut off as the hull shook again, throwing them all to the floor. The ship's hull was being drilled through by the robots. Keomara's father ran, hiding her in a supply closet in an attempt to save his daughter as the manhunters invaded the ship. _

_As she sat in the darkness she heard the screams of the other survivors as they were killed. As she listened she knew that she would never forgive, never forget what the manhunters had done. For as long as she lived she would hate them, her anger burning bright until her death._

_It appeared she would have long to hate though, as the door was blasted open, the twisted metal barely missing her small form. The manhunter looked at her and said emotionlessly, "Emotions detected."_

_She sobbed in terror as the manhunter raised its palm to kill her, but the scary robot disappeared in red flash. Standing where he had been was a large red man with a red symbol on his chest. _

_He gently bent down at looked at the sobbing child, "Are you injured, little one?" he asked gently._

_Keomara shook her head, bottom lip quivering as tears threatened to spill._

"_I am Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lantern Corps. I wish to adopt you so that one day you will be able to take revenge for your family and planet. I will help you to one day destroy the evil Guardians and their servants the Green Lanterns and manhunters." He said, extending his hand._

_She looked at it, considering the large man's offer, and then took it. She offered him a wavering smile and he carried her out of the burning ship, not bothering to shield her from the mutilated bodies of her family and friends. Unknown to her, Roum and Illana were missing._

_**Atrocitus nourished her hatred and anger and on her tenth birthday she accepted her new name, Talon. **_

/+/

She snapped out of her reverie as an asteroid found her. "_Darn it,_" she thought as she struggled to gain control of the mini-transport. If she crashed now she would fail her test, and she preferred not to die. She was in luck though, as she found a large asteroid to land on.

"This is a distress call, I've crashed in an asteroid belt, I repeat, I've crashed and am in need of immediate assistance," she called into her global comm. device.

About fifteen minutes later she saw a glowing green figure coming in from the distance. "Show time," Talon said, grinning, as the Green came closer.

The beam of fire is a laser; she's only four so she doesn't really know what's going on. So yeah, Doc manger chose to ignore my first revision, ignore chapter one. I apologize for the inconvenience.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: More edits  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue!**

* * *

The Green Lantern cautiously approached the stranded mini-transport. He was nervous, having heard the horror stories of Lanterns attacked and brutally murdered by the new red lanterns. He'd considered calling for assistance in helping the alien just to be sure, but her voice had seemed young and very frightened. He didn't want to frighten the little girl more.

He ripped off the windshield of the transport with his ring and saw a tiny humanoid alien. She was young, around 11 or 12, with dull white skin and lines on her face. Her hair was a dark shade of blue, almost black, that was in a braid. He reached his hand to help her, and she exended her own when he saw the red ring. The child smiled evilly, her had turning into a fist.

He reared back, butit was too late. There was a flash of red and a scream, and then a green ring flew into the dark depths of space.

"That was for my family, monster."

/+/

"Good job my daughter," Atrocitus said. "Perhaps soon you shall fight the team that came from Oa."

Talon replied, surprised, "Father, I thought they were killed when that planet Razer blew up, well, blew up."

"As did I child, but our dear Razer proved us wrong."

"So he's a traitor. Should have known," Talon smirked. "Can I go after them now?"

"Patience, my daughter, I have a plan."

/+/

Talon went back to her room to fight the practice robots that had been designed to challenge her skill. She wanted so badly to destroy the traitor, Razer. She knew that he'd lost his family, although she knew little else about him, not even his race. Still, she didn't believe anyone could willingly turn to those monsters that had killed so many innocents.

But she paused, realizing something. There had to have been hundreds of innocents on the planet that the Red Lantern Corps had blown up. She trusted her father, but why had he ordered the planet destroyed? He was using his rage to avenge innocents, not kill them. Wasn't he? Of course, they weren't that innocent, they had sided with the monsters that helped to destroy so many truly innocent people. But that wasn't the fault of the children on the planet. Still, she had to believe Atrocitus only wanted the best for the forgotten zone.

* * *

**So yeah, still too short.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: More edits. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Green Lantern or any characters except Talon and I spent my $5 so all you'll get if you do sue is a pack of gum. ;)

It had been a week since Talon had killed the Green, and for the first time, she was wondering if her father was truly fighting for the benefit of the innocent people of the forgotten zone. She opened her journal and began to write, attempting to organize and process her thoughts.

_The more I think about it the worse father's motives get. The Green had been trying to help me. Surely he'd been a good person. He'd known that I might be waiting to kill him, but he'd come anyway. Could he really have taken part in destroying a huge planet with over 2 billion nomadic tribes on it? _

_ Maybe_ _the Greens aren't all bad. But what then was the Red Lantern Corps. fighting for? Oh, what am I thinking? Of course Father's decisions are true. He saved my life. But there were no Greens that I saw on Zandrion. Maybe they were hiding, though, or hanging back, not wanting to get their hands dirty. Yes, that must be it. _

_ Now that I think of it, why do I even care? This is what I've been fighting for my entire life. Of course our cause is just._

/+\

Talon was once again training (she'd always enjoyed punching things) when her father called her to the docking station.

"My daughter," Atrocitus greeted her, "We have word of the Green Lantern team from Oa in Galactic Colony X-3. Come with us, for I believe you are ready, my hate-filled child."

"Of course my father, I cannot wait to destroy the traitor and the greens," she forced herself to acquire her usual smile, bloodlust glinting in her eyes. _Yes, I do hate them, but are they the ones I should hate?_ She thought to herself. Atrocitus patted her shoulder, and they walked to the ship that would take them to Galactic Colony X-3, Zillius Zox following behind, foaming at the mouth in his excitement for the fight.

/+\

As they were flying to the colony, Talon noticed a large attachment to the ship that was not in the blueprints. IT looked like a bomb of some kind, but that couldn't be right, they were going to save the citizens from the greens. She steeled herself for the answer she didn't want to know and asked, "Father, what is that?"

"That, my angry child, is a bomb. It will destroy the planet." He replied, looking sideways at the girl, "Why do you care?"

"Father, there are innocents! Why would we destroy the planet? We need only to kill the greens and the traitor." Talon responded, horrified.

"No one who harbor a Green Lantern is innocent you foolish child! These people have sworn to help the greens destroy our people!" Atrocitus bellowed, standing over her menacingly.

"Of-of course Father," Talon stammered.

He huffed and returned to his seat and Zillius coming over, to breath down her neck and bother her, no doubt. She waved him off and moved to the other side of the ship. She was relieved that her father was only destroying the planet to save many others, but something was off about his reaction to her questions. She still believed her father was the hero, but doubt was starting to creep into her mind. Perhaps she should speech to the greens. If they attacked her, she'd know she was on the right side, but if they didn't, then what?

/+\

Talon was generally quite smart, so she was cursing herself as she flew off the ship in search of the traitor, Razer. Although she'd had rash, stupid plans in the past, this one was definitely the stupidest. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if, no when, Atrocitus found out.

She flew for 20 minutes, looking over the plains and valleys. She saw a small settlement; a few children were playing outside. _I can't let them lose their families, their homes, their __**lives**__, because I was too blind to see the truth. __It was not that she didn't hate the greens, she'd always hate them for what they did to her, but there was more than enough room in her heart to hate Atrocitus and hid Red Lantern Corps too, if it came to that._

She was about ready to give up and just leave the planet and just wander the galaxy aimlessly, killing any red or green that tried to get in her way, when she finally saw them. She swooped and touched down lightly in front of them, glaring. Then, before she could blink, she was surrounded on all sides by a humanoid green, Razer, a robot, and what appeared to be a giant pig. They all looked ready to blast her if she so much as moved. "Wait!" she yelled, "I just want to talk!"

"Ha. A red expects us to believe she wants to talk," the large pig like green smirked, getting ready to hit her with a hammer construct.

"My fa- Atrocitus is here with a bomb. He'll blow up the planet. You have to get everyone away." Talon said quickly, eying the hammer that would come down on her at any second.

The pig replied skeptically, "Yeah right Poozer. How do we know that you're not going to attack us as soon as we turn our backs?"

"Because," Talon smirked, "you Greens destroyed my planet and all its inhabitants. I don't want the people of this planet to share the same fate as mine did."

"What?" the humanoid lantern gasped, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm kidding." Talon shot back sarcastically, annoyed at the stupidity of the lantern.

"She's completely serious." Razer said quietly. "I was there."

/+\

Atrocitus was please. He knew when the girl had left. He knew she'd tell the greens, and then lie about it. Disappointing. Oh well, he'd planned to kill her eventually anyway. She'd be very useful. As a martyr. He could say that the greens had killed her; it would be a very inspiring story for his minions.

A/N: Please review? I'll give cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my dears! So there's a wee bit of violence, not sure if its enough to be T. I know that 15 people have viewed, and most of you have viewed more than once, so if y'all could take a meager 30 seconds to review, it wouldn't hurt you.

Disclaimer: If I owned, Razer would be a blue already. (It's bound to happen.)

Talon returned to the ship, sneaking in the window in an attempt at stealth, only to see her father standing there, grinning with his arms crossed.

"What in the name of, well, me are you doing child?" he said, anger in his too nice voice. Disturbingly, his body was relaxed, and his grin was almost giddy.

She stared at him for a few seconds, and then she slowly responded, "Father, are you all right? I was only… investigating to see if the lanterns are actually here."

"Oh, I'm quite alright." Atrocitus said, still grinning. "But are you? I know what you've been up to, and I must say I'm disappointed."

He grabbed her wrist roughly, forcing her to follow him to the main room, where the briefing started.

"Okay Zillius," Atrocitus said, "we are leaving the planet. We leave the bomb. My daughter and I stay. We make sure the bomb is protected, then we set it and you will pick us up."

"But master," Zillius whined, "I wanted to blow it up! I own that stupid human for the time he used me as a pinball!"

"Unless you want to be chained to the bomb, I advise you shut up, Zox. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes master," Zox whimpered, leaving the room.

/+\

It took hours to prepare the bomb, more than enough time for the greens to save the inhabitants. Talon just hoped they wouldn't kill the innocents before she could get there to protect them, if she survived, which she planned to do.

Atrocitus had other ideas, though.

"Come, my daughter, I want you to hit the switch." Talon put on a fake grin, hoping to convince Atrocitus that she really was loyal. That would make it so much sweeter when she murdered him. She could already taste his surprise when she cut off his ring hand and left him on the planet, defenseless, to die.

She stood in front of the control panel making some final adjustment to the bomb. She discretely shortened the countdown to two minutes and then set the bomb's countdown to silent. As she did that, she armed it, hoping Atrocitus would not notice it was already about to blow up.

Then she faked moving her hand toward it and stopped. She whirled around and said, "Father, I cannot!"

She started to form a sword construct, to cut off his hand, but he made his first. He grinned, ramming his sword through her stomach before she could react. She screamed in pain. Atrocitus only laughed, twisting his sword and causing blood to spurt out from the wound.

He began to speak then about things she had already known, or at least suspected, and she knew that she would not leave the planet alive, for the fool had crippled her. At least he wouldn't survive either, as he was too absorbed in his monologue to notice the flashing red light on the bomb's controls.

"You foolish child, I'd planned to kill you since your birth. It was I who personally lead the manhunters to your planet. I caused the manhunters to kill your family. And you were too stupid to figure it out. You deserve to die, with all of the innocent lanterns and civilians you have killed. You killed your _precious_ innocents without a thought, simply because I told you to. I never cared about you, I only wanted a weapon. And what would make a better weapon than a child, so easy to manipulate? I raised you to become a weapon, and you followed me without question, up until now. Once I ruled the galaxy, my first task would be to personally kill you. If you hadn't grown a mind of your own, you might have lived longer though, even escaped. Any last words, my _dear _child?" Atrocitus laughed, pulling his sword out of her gut to make the final blow.

"Yeah, actually. The bomb blows in fifteen seconds." Talon sneered, knowing she had won. She spit in his eye and collapsed. The last thing she saw was a blue streak, followed by a green. Then her vision faded as she heard the explosion.

A/N: Now, don't you leave, kids. This story ain't over. In fact, it's barely begun! I have plans, Saint Walker next chapter! Yes, I am screwing with the episodes now. You'll live. Sorry for the shortness, but I really wanted it to stop here.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Does anybody actually read my author's notes?

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction site. Nobody owns anything.

Talon woke up. _"Wait,"_ she thought, _"I'm alive? That's new."_

She heard a feminine robotic voice say, "My scans show the Red Lantern is waking up. I advise you come in."

She groaned and opened her eyes. That in itself was a task, for it felt as if her eyelids were made of lead. There was an android standing over her, its face about two inches from her own. "Ah!" Talon yelped, trying to sit up. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and collapsed back onto the bed with another cry.

"I am sorry, did I frighten you? The rate of your heart beating and breathing just spend up exponentially," the android said.

She curled up in pain, unable to respond. She couldn't exactly remember what had happed, she knew Atrocitus had turned on her and that there had been an explosion, but everything else was a blur. She was alarmed that she was apparently injured and kidnapped by a creepy robot, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and look around the room, analyzing any escape routes she could use.

As she lifted her head, the door opened and the human Green Lantern and a strange looking alien with a blue ring walked in. She studied them, looking for any visible weaknesses in either man. If it came to a fight, she would need to find the easiest way to win against these stangers.

"Hello, I am Saint Walker," the strange looking alien said, "I am a Blue Lantern. And you are?"

"Why exactly do you believe that I would trust you enough to inform you of my name?" She ground out.

"Well, we did save your life little one. We only want to help you."

"Ha. He's a green. He doesn't 'help' anyone. I don't know what you truly want, but I don't and won't trust you."

"Your thinking is faulty, we mean no harm to you, or anyone else."

The human lantern then interrupted, "Okay, SW that's enough, she's not going to listen. Oh, I've been meaning to ask, can I call you SW?"

"No, sorry."

Talon rolled her eyes, and the human noticed. "Hey kid, we just saved your life. Quit it with the attitude. We need to discuss your options."

"Is going back to sleep an option?"

"Wait a few minutes. We need to talk."

"Fine. What are my options?"

"You could agree to stay with us and we wou-"

"No."

"Look kid, we can't just set you loose."

Yes you can, and if you know what's good for you, you will. Immediately."

"Can you even stand up?"

Saint Walker cut in before she could respond, saying, "No, she can't sit up, let alone stand or fight."

Talon knew he was right and it would be pointless to argue, so she settled for hissing at him. Much to her annoyance, the alien, Saint Walker, didn't even flinch under her glare.

She decided it would be best to keep them talking, so she pretended to relent. "Fine. I can't fight you, at this point, but I don't need to cooperate. I don't even know your name."

"Call me Hal." The human said.

It was then that Kilowag walked in. "Huh," he said, "We're keeping her? What is this, a Red reform center? Well I don't like it. Keep her away from me."

"Brother," Saint Walker protested, "We want the child to like us. You're not helping much."

"hmph," Kilowag grunted, "Poozers."

He stormed out of the room, Saint Walker following him.

"Well, pretty girl? What do you say? Are you joining us?" Hal asked hopefully.

"If you ever call me that again I'll break your arm." Talon growled, fixing him in her glare.

"Of course you will. Aya is actually the ship itself, so if you need anything…"

"I get it."

"OK then." Hal left the room, feeling rejected.

**GLTAS**

Saint Walker was waiting just outside the door as Hal walked out. "Well, Brother Hal, what did she say?"

"She growled at me and threated to break my arm."

"And this was not what you expected. But do not give up hope my brother, she will learn, I am sure."

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, I was unsure how to end this chapter. Thanks to my 2 reviewers, Mystery Girl and silverwolf! I could use some feedback, so if you like it or hate it, let me know.


	6. Screw This Gosh Darn Story

Guess what? Doc Manager deleted all of my chapters and I had no backups! Yay! So now more than ever, I NEED REVIEWS. Do you read my story? Does it make you smile on those rare occasions that I upload a new story? Well instead of reading it and then exiting, REVIEW. If you don't tell me, I don't know what you like. What you want me to do. Send me what you like and dislike. I'm all but ready to give up, to delete everything and start over, canceling this story entirely. My muse got hit by a bus and is lying dead by the side of the road, my files are gone, and I want to give up. So yeah. Three months, and this story is gone forever, sorry silverwolf, AKA the only person that actually reads my stuff anymore.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Be glad I love you**

**Disclaimer: Yak Yak Yak the usual**

Razer was sitting in his barren quarters, tinkering with some bits of scrap he had saved from the last of Hal's ideas gone wrong, and attempting to ignore the previously mentioned man's knocking on his door. He was unsure how long the older man had been outside, but he did not want to hear Hal's lecture on his responsibility towards the Zandric child that had fallen into their laps. Though the girl did appear to be an older version of the little sister he had lost nine long and painful years ago, he believed it to be another cruel trick of the dark universe that loved to take anything good he had and destroy it.

He did not want to see the child, not because he hope his beloved sister was alive, but because he knew she would no longer be that wide eyed child that believed there was good in everything and everyone. If she was who he believed her to be, he would have to see a twisted and hateful soldier of Atrocitus, not his sister. He truly believed he had somehow failed the child. He should have known she was not dead and saved her, but he did not. He took this as another thing to hate himself for.

**GLTAS**

Hal was getting sick of trying to get the kid to open his door, he had to speak with the kid. The little girl wouldn't talk to any of them, not even Saint Walker, but he believed that maybe the kid on the other side of the darn door would be able to get her to talk. They were of the same species, and he had a responsibility to help the child. To be part of his crew Razer had to help those in need, and Hal had not seen someone more in need than the little alien girl in a while. Razer needed to take his responsibility like a man and speak to the girl, and Hal decided it was his job to do tell him that.

Finally realizing that after ten minutes of knocking the pale 19 year old was either dead or ignoring him, Hal created a hand construct and ripped the door out of the wall. Razer turned around from his desk, his eyes wide with surprise and anger and shot a blast of red light from his ring. Hal had been expecting his reaction, so he easily deflected the blast into the wall.

"What was that?!" Hal exclaimed, "I only wanted to talk!"

"No, you wanted to tell me about how I have a responsibility to fix the kid we picked up, just because we are of the same species. She is no more my responsibility than she is yours." Razer growled.

Hal sighed, running a hand over his face. The kid was right, it wasn't his fault. But he still needed to try, the girl wouldn't talk to anyone else, and he certainly didn't want Kilowag "interrogating" her like he had Razer in the beginning. He spoke, carefully choosing his words. "Look Razer, she won't even tell us her name. Maybe you can get something out of her. You never have to speak to her again, just do this one thing for me. Please?"

Razer sighed, knowing the older man would never leave him alone otherwise. "Fine. Where is she?"

**AN: OK this was short, But I have to go get confirmed so yeah.**


End file.
